Alternative
by Ad25
Summary: Prend place lors de l'épisode 23 de la saison 1... :


Alternative.

Episode 23, saison 1.

Steve sentit son cœur avoir une embardée lorsqu'il vit l'homme qu'il aimait, assis parterre contre se mur, le visage rougit, toussant, peinant à respirer.

-Reste avec moi Danny ! Reste avec moi !

-L'ambulance arrive Steve !

Il cru devenir fou à l'hôpital, il détestait ce sentiment, celui d'être impuissant, de se retrouver face à une force invisible et de ne pouvoir rien faire contre ça. Puis Jenna avait appelée, et on avait pu sauver Danny… Steve pouvait enfin respirer pleinement, et il se fit la promesse d'enfin avouer ses sentiments au blond, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, cette-fois-ci ils étaient passé trop près de la mort…

Puis il était allé chercher Grace, lui expliquer la situation tranquillement, la rassurant et l'amenant à son père…Il se réjouit de voir le père et la fille réunit et repartit l'esprit plus tranquille pour enquêter, promettant de revenir le soir même.

Danny remercia le ciel d'avoir un ami comme lui dans sa vie, même si leurs débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, ils s'étaient vraiment liés, partageant une réelle amitié, bien plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Grace le regardait en souriant encore de la blague de son père, signe qu'il allait déjà mieux, il entendit un téléphone sonner et sa fille décrocha, sa mère, Rachel, il prit la communication, rassurant son ex-femme, et lui mentant, disant qu'il n'était pas là pour lui, sous les gros yeux de sa fille…Il n'avait pas envie de la voir rappliquer dans les heures suivantes…Steve avait promis qu'il reviendrait et s'occuperait de Grace et Danny était bien décidé à en profiter…Il avait prit pleinement conscience des sentiments qu'il avait développé pour le « Super SEAL ».

L'enquête était bouclée et Steve pouvait enfin se rendre à l'hôpital…Il fut attendri devant le tableau qui se jouait devant lui…Oui, lui l'ex-Navy SEAL était ému…

Dans la chambre, Grace s'était endormie sur le lit, la tête contre son père qui somnolait encore, mais comme s'il avait sentit la présence de son homme de Neandertal, il tourna la tête vers lui, et lui décocha un sourire en coin.

S'approchant sans bruit près du lit, il lui sourit en retour et s'assit un peu sur le lit.

-Alors ? Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda doucement Danny une pointe d'humour dans la voix, mais un regard sérieux.

-Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point…souffla Steve en glissant doucement sa main vers celle de son équipier qui mu par un réflexe, parcourut le chemin restant, entrelaçant timidement ses doigts à ceux du Commandant McGarrett.

Ils échangèrent un regard…ceux qui en disent long et dont on à l'impression que le temps s'arrête, ceux où les mots sont inutiles.

-Tu nous as foutus une sacrée trouille…

-Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux…moi aussi j'avais envie de jouer les casse-cous pour une fois !

-Ah ouais ? Et ça t'a plu ?!

-Pas tant que ça…je crois que je vais te laisser ce rôle…même si c'est agréable quand on s'occupe de vous…charria doucement le blond, faisant sourire son collègue qui se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

-Je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi…Et sans que tu sois aux portes de la mort.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-T'as ma parole…Promit le brun…Danno…

-Oncle Steve ? Chuchota doucement la petite en levant la tête, interrompant l'échange entre son père.

-Salut mon Ange… ça va ?

-Oui…Papa est guéri !

-Je vois ça…Tu peux rentrer quand ?

-Après demain…

-Je viendrai te chercher alors. Murmura le brun en se levant du lit.

-Je vais dormir à la maison Oncle Steve ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire à la mention de rentrer « à la maison ».

-Oui, on va y aller…

-Aller mon Petit chat, t'es sage d'accord ?

-Oui papa.

-Danno t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi papa, a demain.

-A demain.

Ils échangèrent un bisou et un câlin avant que la fillette ne se hisse dans les bras de son « Oncle Steve », calant sa tête dans son cou. Il maintint la petite avec ses bras et se pencha sur le lit.

-On en reparlera…plus tard…souffla-t-il sur les lèvres souriantes de son blond qui hocha la tête, ils échangèrent un léger baiser, comme une caresse, une promesse d'un avenir commun…Puis Steve quitta la chambre, la fillette dans ses bras, un sourire radieux qui ne le quitta plus, tout comme celui qu'arborait Danny.

Grace dormait profondément lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison, Steve l'installa dans la chambre de sa sœur, comme chaque fois qu'elle venait à la maison puis après s'être assuré que la petite était bien bordée il regagna le salon, se débarrassant de ses chaussures, son arme et son insigne, avant de s'emparer d'une bière et de se rendre jusqu'au bord de la propriété, s'asseyant à même le sable, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui…

Il revivait ce petit moment de légèreté qu'il venait de vivre avec Danny…Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était revenu sur l'île, qu'il tomberait amoureux de son équipier, il aurait bien rit…Mais pourtant c'était ce qu'il c'était passé et il n'en revenait pas que Danny éprouve les mêmes choses que lui visiblement…

Le téléphone de la maison sonna et jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était près de 21h, courant un peu il s'empara de l'appareil.

-McGarrett, j'écoute ?

-Steven ? C'est Rachel.

-Oh…Bonsoir.

-Oui, bonsoir, écoutez, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai appelée chez Danny est ça ne répondait pas. Vous savez où il est ?

-Oui, oui. Il est ici avec Grace. Mentir était presque une seconde nature pour lui.

-Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

-C'est qu'il s'est endormi…On a eut une dure affaire et lui et Grace sont tombés comme des masses après le dîner.

-Bon, très bien…Vous pourrez lui dire que j'ai appelée, et que Stan et moi rentrerons dans deux jours ?

-Ce sera fait.

-Merci. Embrassez Grace de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Au revoir Steven.

-Rachel.

Steve souffla un bon coup en raccrocha, peu fier d'avoir menti à l'ex-femme de son ami, mais cette femme l'horripilait à un point inimaginable… Toujours en voyage avec son nouveau mari, aménagent les gardes comme elle le voulait sans se soucier de l'avis de Danny…Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas la supporter. (hum…c'est pas le seul, hein…)

-C'était Danno ? Steve sursauta en entendant la fillette dans son dos et se retourna pour la contempler.

-Non, c'était ta maman.

-Ah…Elle rentre bientôt ? S'enquit la petite fille en venant au pied du brun qui s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

-Après demain, quand Danno sera sorti de l'hôpital. Elle hocha la tête, un peu triste.

-Mais je devais rester avec Danno ce week-end !

-Dans ce cas, ça ne change rien, tu seras avec Danno. La fillette sourit avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du marin.

-Oncle Steve ? J'ai faim.

Steve rit après un « T'es bien la fille de ton père », ils s'installèrent à la cuisine où il s'afféra à préparer un dîner rapide afin que la fillette retourne au plus vite au lit, ayant école le lendemain.

Steve s'était réveillé avec une Grace contre son dos serrant son t-shirt, il avait sourit, un peu surprit puis il l'avait réveillé. Il avait déposé Grace à l'école, sous certains regards inquisiteurs. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son portable, il jugea qu'il était encore tôt pour se rendre à l'hôpital, surtout que le matin était réservé aux soins.

Steve c'était rendu au bureau, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur son rapport et toute autre paperasserie, alors quand à 12h Kono lui demanda s'il voulait venir déjeuner avec eux, il refusa, et indiqua qu'il allait voir Danny à l'hôpital, ce à quoi Kono répondit qu'ils iraient un peu plus tard dans la journée.

En chemin vers l'hôpital, il avait été prit de doute…Et si Danny ne voulait pas d'une relation entre eux ? Après tout, il avait subit un gros choc la veille, alors peut-être que son cerveau avait un peu déjanté ? Ou qu'il avait réfléchit et qu'il c'était rendu compte de son erreur ou bien de ce que cela impliquerait dans sa vie et qu'il avait trop à perdre ?

Mais tous ses doutes s'évanouirent lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et que Danny tourna la tête vers lui, avec un immense sourire.

-Hey !

-Hé, salut…Grace n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, je lui ai proposé de resté avec toi, mais que veux-tu, ta fille est studieuse, elle avait un contrôle de math.

-Ca c'est ma fille ! S'exclama le blond alors que Steve était près du lit dans une attitude un peu gauche.

-Ca va sinon ?

-Je pense que ça ira mieux lorsque j'aurai eut mon bisou…Bouda-t-il en regardant le SEAL droit dans les yeux, qui se pencha en souriant, rassuré, et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son comparse.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Beaucoup, mieux, oui. Sourit-il alors que Steve avait reposé son front contre le sien et que ses doigts effleuraient doucement sa nuque, sa main trouva l'avant bras de Steve qu'il cajola du bout des doigts.

-Tant mieux alors…Rachel a appelée, elle ne rentrera que dans deux jours… Danny soupira.

-C'est sûr, Madame préfère prolonger son séjour dans un palace plutôt que de s'occuper de sa fille ! Gronda-t-il.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas problème, je garde encore Gracie ce soir et demain matin on vient te chercher, et puis vous pourrez passer le week-end à la maison ?

-J'veux pas abuser.

-Tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas Danno… Steve déplaça sa main sur la joue plus rugueuse qu'à l'accoutumé. J'adore vous avoir près de moi…je me sens mieux. Danny, touché par la confession de son ami, se releva un peu, l'embrassant doucement, lui témoignant tout son amour.

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'en ai envie…souffla le blond, se détachant de Steve.

-Si j'en crois ma propre expérience, plusieurs semaines, voir mois ? Questionna-t-il sans attendre de réponse, Danny lui sourit avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-J'aimerais qu'on garde ça pour nous…pour l'instant, si tu es d'accord…

-Evidement, on verra déjà où cela nous mène et que Grace se sente mieux ici.

Danny tiqua sur la fin de la phrase.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, elle dormait avec moi, elle à serrer mon t-shirt à l'en déformer… On à un peu parlé au déjeuner, ses amis lui manquent, sa vie sur le continent, je suppose qu'elle tient ça de toi. Sourit-il doucement.

-Comment j'ai fais pour ne rien voir…

-Tu sais, je crois que ta fille est très intelligente, et qu'elle redouble d'effort en ta présence pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète.

-Qu'es devenu le Super SEAL qui n'y connaissait rien aux enfants ? Charria un peu Danny, épaté par l'analyse de son ami.

-Il s'est amélioré. Sourit-il en s'installant plus confortablement, quelques secondes plus tard une infirmière entra avec un plateau repas, Steve éclata de rire devant la mine contrite de son homme.

Discrètement il envoya un message de commande à Kamekona, lui signifiant que c'était une urgence.

-C'est vraiment pas drôle Steven !

-Oh si, tu verrais ta tête ! C'est si terrible que ça ?

-T'as jamais mangé dans un hosto ou quoi ?

-Bah, tu sais j'ai connu pire…

-Ah, oui, ou ça ?

-J'peux pas te le dire.

-T'es sérieux ? C'est Top secret aussi ?

Pour toutes réponses Steve lui fit un immense sourire, et lui intimant de manger. Danny gouta le plat du bout des lèvres avant de reposer la fourchette en faisant la grimace.

-Ils essayent de nous empoissonner ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-il alors que Steve se retenait de rire.

-C'est pour que vous ne restiez pas longtemps.

-Bah ça c'est pas sûr tu vois ! Parce que je te garanti que si tu bouffe ça, tu ressors d'ici les pieds devant !

-T'exagère pas un peu là ?

-Bah, je t'en prie ! SuperSeal ! Siffla Danny en poussant l'assiette vers son comparse, qui haussa un sourcil en signe de défi, il s'empara de l'assiette et de la fourchette, goutant ce qui devait être une purée…Il toussa avant de s'emparer du verre d'eau.

-Délicieux…

-Mais bien sûr ! Fais pas genre, j'ai vu ta tête hein !

-Livraison Spéciale ! S'exclama Kamekona en entrant dans la chambre, deux gros pots de poulet frit dans les mains.

-15 tonnes ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir !

-J'peux repartir aussi mon frère !

-Non, non, viens ici !

Steve sourit en voyant l'air affamé de Danny qui se jeta sur les blancs de poulet dès que Kame les posa sur la table.

-Il a pas mangé depuis quand ?

-Hier je suppose…mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment infecte…même pour moi ! Admit-il.

-J'ai fais une bonne action alors !

Steve était resté avec Danny toute la journée, ils avaient eut la visite des cousins, les occupants un peu, puis Steve était allé récupérer Grace qu'il avait ensuite conduite voir son père, puis ils étaient rentrés, passant à l'appartement de Danno pour prendre des affaires pour la fillette, qui se réjouissait déjà de passer un week-end avec son père et son Oncle Steve.

Steve s'était levé tôt, comme d'habitude, est après avoir vérifié que Grace dormait encore, il était sortit de la maison pour aller nager. Assis dans l'eau, il observa le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Et il se demandait si un jour il pourrait vivre sans, bien qu'il l'ai déjà fait auparavant. Il naga encore une bonne demi-heure avant de sortir et de voir Grace qui l'attendait assise sur le sable encore frais.

-Salut Oncle Steve !

-Salut Mon Ange ! Répondit Steve en venant enlacer la petite qui rit.

-T'es tout mouillé ! S'écria-t-elle en se défaisant de son emprise. On va chercher Danno ?

-Un peu plus tard, mais avant on déjeune okay ?

-On peut faire des pancakes ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

Ils s'attelèrent donc à la confection des pancakes qui se transforma bien vite en bataille d'œufs et farine, salissant la cuisine, mais surtout eux ! Steve envoya Grace se laver pendant qu'il terminait. La fillette redescendit toute pimpante, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils déjeunèrent vivement Grace racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie dans le New-Jersey et sur son père, comme cette porte de garage qui ne fermait jamais… Steve savoura ce délicieux moment, priant pour qu'il y en ai encore beaucoup avec une personne en plus.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié ! S'écria Danny qui attendait déjà dans le hall.

-Pas de doute, Danno va mieux…murmura Steve en lâchant Grace qui rit avant de courir dans les bras de son père.

-Mon p'tit chat ! Ca va ?

-Oui ! Avec Steve on a fait des pancakes !

-J'espère que vous m'en avez laissé ?!

-Plein ! Et Oncle Steve il t'en a refait ! Pour que tu ais plein de forces !

Danny jeta un regard appuyé à Steve qui leva les yeux au ciel, puis les guidant vers la voiture.

-C'est important d'avoir des forces Danno.

-Oui, j'en doute pas ! Surtout quand on traîne avec toi !

-Bon, t'as fini ? On peut y aller ?

-Mais je t'attends ! On peut juste passer à l'appartement ? J'aimerais prendre quelques affaires.

-Bien sûr.

-Oh ! On peut aller voir Kamekona ?! Papa, s't'eu plait ?

-Monkey, tu vas pas manger une glace à 10h ? On ira cette après-midi.

-Promis ?

-Danno t'as déjà menti ?

-Non.

-Bien.

A peine Danny dans la voiture, il mit la radio en route, s'attirant un regard noir de Steve.

-Tu sais que ça va mal finir.

-Mais na…Une mélodie se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle, Steve soupira fortement, alors que Danny mettait plus fort, chantant en cœur avec sa fille.

« -It's my life (C'est ma vie), It's now or never (C'est maintenant ou jamais), I ain't gonna live forever (Je n'vais pas vivre pour toujours), I just want to live while I'm alive (Je veux juste vivre pendant que je suis vivant), It's my life ! »

Steve secoua la tête mais abdiqua en voyant le sourire des deux personnes qui l'accompagnait, lui avait décidé de vivre.

Ils revenaient tout justes de l'appartement que quelqu'un frappa chez Steve, Grace et Danny étant derrière c'est lui qui ouvrit.

-Rachel…hum, bonjour.

-Bonjour, Steven, est-ce que Grace est là ?

-Oui, entrez. Je vais vous la chercher.

-Merci.

Steve battit en retraite, légèrement déboussolé de voir cette femme dans son salon, il interpela Grace et Danny qui jouaient dans le jardin.

-Grace, y'a quelqu'un pour toi. La fillette releva la tête et courut dans le salon, enlaçant sa mère, son père arrivant sur ses entre-faits.

-Salut Rachel.

-Daniel. Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, merci, alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je passais juste dire bonjour à Gracie.

-C'était bien ton voyage ?

-Oui, ma puce.

-Cool alors. Je peux retourner jouer ?

-Bien sûr mon p'tit chat.

- A demain M'man ! Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Je t'appel quand tu peux me la ramener alors.

-Je t'appellerais, on va sûrement aller à Diamond Head, alors…

-Bon très bien. A demain Daniel. Steven. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et elle quitta la maison, Daniel fit une grimace, maugréant qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle vienne lui pourrir un bon moment. Steve jeta un coup d'œil dehors et s'approcha de Danny pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu veux réellement aller à Diamond Head ?

-Grace me tanne depuis des semaines pour qu'on y aille ensemble…je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée…surtout si tu viens avec nous ?

-Vraiment, tu ne veux pas plutôt profiter de Grace un peu seul ?

-Avant je t'aurais répondu que oui mais là…

Danny lui fit un petit sourire en coin et Steve ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un léger baiser, que Danny s'empressa d'approfondir, il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, Steve le rapprocha de lui, accolant leurs corps alors que les mains de Danny se perdaient déjà dans les cheveux bruns. Leurs langues se goutant, s'apprivoisant, jusqu'au dur retour à la réalité lorsqu'ils entendirent Grace appeler son père. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

-Hum…okay…je vais voir…

-Oui, oui…va…ça vaut mieux…souffla Steve en reprenant ses esprits…

Ils avaient passés une grande partie de la journée dans l'eau, enfin surtout, Grace et Steve, ces deux là étaient de vrais poissons. Ils s'étaient rendu chez Kamekona où ils étaient tombés sur le reste de l'équipe, profitant de la présence de tout le monde, ils terminèrent tous chez Steve pour un barbecue. La soirée avait été détendue suite à l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de passer et ils ne seraient jamais assez reconnaissant auprès de Jenna. Grace était tombée de fatigue avant 23h, laissant les adultes entre eux.

-Alors Danny tu crèches ici maintenant ? Sourit Kono.

-C'est juste pour le week-end.

-Oui, bien sûr…Insinua-t-elle en se penchant vers Jenna qui tapa dans sa main. Chin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais comment elle est quand elle à déjà quelques verres dans le nez.

-Oui…je me souviens très bien de l'arrosage du QG…

-Les toilettes s'en souviennent encore ! Rit Steve.

-Oh c'est bon ! Geint-elle en se cachant dans le dos de Danny faisant rire tout le monde.

Chin, Kono et Jenna prirent congés aux alentours d'une heure, prétextant que leur boss ne serait pas heureux s'ils arrivaient fatigué lundi. Les deux hommes rangèrent sommairement les vestiges du repas avant que Steve ne renvoi Danny de sa cuisine qui alla s'assoir sur la plage. Il le rejoignit quelques instant plus tard, Danny observait le ressac sur le sable fin les yeux perdu dans le vague, Steve s'assit derrière lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Danny, qui enlaça ses doigts à ceux posés sur ses flans. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment, profitant du silence, de la présence de l'autre.

Danny tourna un peu la tête pour embrasser la mâchoire de Steve qui frissonna et raffermit sa prise, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent puis s'entrouvrirent afin d'entamer un balais sensuel et passionné. Steve bougea et allongea Danny sur la plage, ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou alors que Danny rapprochait leurs bassins dévoilant l'ampleur de leurs désirs…

-Et si on montait ? Demanda Danny, le souffle court. Steve releva la tête souriant, avant de se relevé et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur…

Fin.


End file.
